Known exterior components for vehicles (molding, or the like) have a function to enhance a value of a vehicle by improving an appearance design of a vehicle. Other known exterior components are configured to cover a glass rim portion and to hold a glass. Among known exterior components, directional indicators, headlights, rear lights, and fog lamps are applied in order to display and notify a position, a turning direction, and an emergency of a vehicle, or the like, to persons and other vehicles around the vehicle. Those exterior components are operated manually by an occupant inside a vehicle, or are operated remotely by means of a remote control key, or the like.
A known exterior component for a vehicle, which includes a double layered structure, is disclosed in JP2004-338522A. The conventional exterior component includes a sash mold member including a groove portion for accommodating a glass run channel and a retainer portion provided at a rear surface side of the groove portion, or the like. The sash mold member is formed to have a constant transverse cross section. The exterior component further includes a garnish made by a synthetic resin molding, or the like, attached to a flange portion of the sash mold member for covering the flange portion of the sash mold member for exhibiting a decorative surface. Specifically, the garnish is superposed over a front surface side of the sash mold member.
A known pillar garnish for a vehicle (exterior component), which includes an upper pillar garnish and a lower pillar garnish, is disclosed in JP2005-247182A. The upper pillar garnish includes a stepped portion. A rear surface of the lower pillar garnish is superposed over the front surface of the stepped portion of the upper pillar garnish. Accordingly, sink marks, which are made on the front surface of the stepped portion, are hidden by the lower pillar garnish. Therefore, degradation of an appearance caused by the generation of the sink marks can be inhibited.
Among the known exterior components mounted on the exterior of the vehicle, the directional indicators are primary means for exhibiting the information by emitting light. As described above, only a limited amount of the information of the vehicle such as a turning direction and an emergency of a vehicle by using conventional exterior components can be notified to persons and other vehicles around the vehicle.
In case of providing a light-emitting member as a new exterior component at a position which can be easily seen by persons around a vehicle, a design of a vehicle needs to be changed, and configurations of an exterior component are required to be changed. In those circumstances, there are drawbacks that manufacturing costs increase and an appearance and design of the vehicle are degraded. Further, when an exterior component is newly provided, there is a drawback that the exterior component may make contact with persons and that a protecting member is required for inhibiting degradation of the light-emitting member caused by wind and rain, which increases the exterior component in size.
In the known door sash for the vehicle, the flange portion side of the door sash (garnish), which is made to be a decorative surface, is made by a synthetic resin molding, or the like. In those circumstances, there may be a drawback that sink marks are made at the garnish, on an opposite side of an engaging portion of the sash mold member, a rib, and attaching portions to the vehicle body, which can be seen from an outside of the vehicle.
Further, in the conventional pillar garnish for the vehicle, there is an adverse effect that a clearance is made between upper and lower divided portions and solid appearance of the pillar garnish is degraded. Because matching of colors and matching of shapes are required for an appearance of the upper pillar garnish and the lower pillar garnish, dimensional precision controls and adjustments between components are required for each product. Further, because a position of the rib is restrained in the superposed portion of the upper pillar garnish and the lower pillar garnish, design of the vehicle is restrained by the position of the rib.
A need thus exists for an exterior component for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.